


When I Get Home

by elfesetamour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Guitarist Steve Harrington, Harringrove, M/M, Smut, harringrove au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfesetamour/pseuds/elfesetamour
Summary: Which one could be Steve? Was he one of the two boys who tuning their guitars? Was he the one who sitting behind the keyboard? Or was he the one who sitting on the stool in front of the microphone? Or…God.He must’ve found Steve. If this wasn't Steve, there could be no one else.





	When I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really like When I Get Home by Post Animal. And I was inspired by their When I Get Home, Sofar Chicago live performance while writing this. So you can watch it if you want.
> 
> Also, English is not my mother language. I'm sorry if I have any grammatical mistakes!

Billy wanted to spend Friday night at home.

Yes, this wasn't something he usually does but he just wanted to sit at his apartment on this lovely spring night and just watch a movie. Maybe he would eat something and of course drink some beer, but he was sure he didn't want to be in a crowded bar. His studies at the university made him handle with enough people this week. That's why he probably wouldn't lose a thing if he didn't see a single human face today.

But notifications of his phone…

 

** Carol **

Billllyyyyyyyy.

Come on.

A very nice band plays tonight.

It's definitely not metal.

They won't hurt you!!!!!!!

Drinks on me and Tommy.

Just stay a bit and then you can go back to your apartment.

There are beautiful girls for sure!!!!!

Billyyyyyyy.

 

The familiar sound of the notifications echoing inside the living room, with his phone trembling right at his feet, with every message. Billy straightened up and reached his foot-tipped phone, and took it to check the successive messages.

 _A very nice band plays tonight._ Carol and Tommy's music tastes never matched Billy's. Carol would have always preferred the stupid love songs with more romantic lyrics, and Tommy would of course keep up with his girlfriend. Billy couldn't stand those songs. He liked the songs that would give you a headache. He loved the songs that had plenty of guitar solos. He loved the songs you'd lose yourself when you turned up the sound. Not the songs you're gonna dance with your girlfriend. Maybe that's why he was alone, he didn't describe _love_ as everybody else.

 _It’s definitely not metal. They won’t hurt you!!!!!!!_ When he read this message, he laughed. They had known each other since high school, but Carol didn't even know which genre of music he is listening to.

 _Drinks on me and Tommy._ Well, that was a convincing one. Even though the idea of watching movies at the house was cool but there was nothing called alcohol in his fridge and he didn’t want to spend his money. He already bought new vinyls and reached his limit.

 _There are beautiful girls for sure!!!!!_ He took a deep breath on this message and threw his head back. No, he also didn't want to fuck a girl tonight. They will come home semi-drunken, have a messy sex and infiltrate. And in the morning, he’ll wake up in bed alone, again. It really wasn't a very interesting story.

 

** Billy **

are you absolutely sure that drinks on you guys, right?

 

He didn't even know why he was thinking of accepting it. Maybe he needed a drink to get rid of this shitty mood, and after a few beers, he could go home. So Carol would shut up and he'd feel better. The more he thought about it, the more he decided it was a logical plan.

 

** Carol **

Of course!! Get your nice ass out of the seat and come to the address below with your car!!!!!

1035 N Western Ave, The Empty Bottle

 

Now that he has got the address, he'd actually have to take his ass off the seat and dress up like Carol said. He stood up, put the phone back on the seat, drove his bare feet into the bedroom. He wouldn't try to flirt with anyone, but he didn't want to go outside in a crappy manner. He always cared what he was wearing. So he tried to adjust what to wear for about twenty minutes in front of his closet and finally decided to wear jeans with a Hawaiian-style floral shirt. Maybe it wasn't his best choice, but at least it was appropriate to drink a few bottles of beer. He tied his hair up quickly, didn't want his yellow curls to sweat him tonight.

 

\--

 

When he stepped inside the bar, he encountered a hall illuminated by purple dim lights. The band hadn't been on the stage yet, but they had already placed all their instruments, and the bar was so crowded that Billy hadn't expected... it was also calm. Too calm. People were chatting to each other with their drinks, there was no noise to disturb people, although there were too many people. Billy got off the two-step ladder and got into the crowd. After a few steps, it wasn't hard for him to see Carol. She was the only one who bounces in this calmness. Actually, Billy was fascinated by how energetic she was all the time. She never tired, never shut up. And that would cause Billy to infuriate and cause the two to fight. As a result, Carol continued to speak and Billy would have to make an extra effort to soothe himself.

When he approached them, he was glad to see them both in front of the stage. At least when sipping his beer, he could be as close to the noise as he could and enjoyed it as much as he could. Yeah, Billy loved the noise, and it was _ridiculous_ for Tommy. They complained that the radio always sounded loud when traveling with Billy's car, and they told him to be shut that shit down, but it was Billy's car, so they would have listened to the Led Zeppelin until the end of the road. With Billy singing the song.

 

“Hey.” Billy said as he put his hands in his pants' pockets.

“Billy, Dolly! You finally here!” Carol wrapped his arms around Billy. Billy rolled his eyes, but the gentleness of that he put one arm on the girl's back.

“I told you not to call me like this in public.”

“But it suits you. You look like Barbie's girlfriend, Ken.”

“Yeah, you said that a million times. When is the band going on stage? Can I get something to drink?” Immediately after his question, Carol slapped his arm and he jumped with pain.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Well, at least not to say that you're here for a free drink!” She was the one who offered this, and now she was shouting her high-pitched voice to him. Billy was probably never gonna understand Carol.

“I'm gonna go buy the drinks. The band will be on the stage soon.” Tommy passed by tapping on Billy's shoulder and disappearing in the crowd, heading towards the bar.

 

There were too many instruments on the stage, and so Billy began to make predictions about how many people in the group. Four? Five? Boybands would usually have so many members, wouldn't they? He didn't know what genre they played, but Carol said that it wasn't metal, which was enough to keep Billy's attention away. She also said that they wouldn’t give you headaches, so it couldn’t be rock. He made sure that they were one of those cute boys who playing with girls' hearts.

 

“There is a very cute boy in the group, so thanks to him I started to listen to this band.” As Carol divides his thoughts, he has to turn his gaze to her.

“Does Tommy know that?” Billy was grinning when he asked this question.

“He probably knows. I mean, I keep praising that boy all the time. I'm sure he gets it.” Billy shook his head and turned his body back to stage, but of course Carol didn't shut up. “His name is Steve. I think he's a few years older than us.”

“Yeah, Carol, but,” Billy took a deep breath and shrugged. “I can't say I'm interested.”      

“Come on, I've seen you flirt with men before! Don't pretend you're not interested now!” As Carol crossed her arms around her chest, Billy noticed that she was also frowning at him.

“So? Does that mean I should hit on him? I didn't even see that boy.” Of course, she had opened her mouth to protest against Billy but the stage lights start flashing, and a few people appeared on the stage and began to settle. Billy was already looking at the band members carefully while staring at the stage with Carol. _Steve._ Which one could be Steve? Was he one of the two boys who tuning their guitars? Was he the one who sitting behind the keyboard? Or was he the one who sitting on the stool in front of the microphone? Or…

God.

He must’ve found Steve. If this wasn't Steve, there could be no one else.

 

There was a boy wearing a navy blue turtleneck and sitting on a small stool. He was right next to the frontman and held a large electro guitar on his lap. Probably his chords are okay, so he just sipped the beer in his hand and laughed at the boy on the keyboard. He had incredibly bushy hair. Billy couldn't get out of the idea that he wanted to grab them in his palm. And his eyes. The bar could be dim, but it was impossible to not notice those big, brown eyes under the purple spotlights. Billy didn't even want to describe his lips. Because he probably would have thought about how to bite them. Or maybe how they're gonna look around his dick.

 

Fuck.

 

“Which one is Steve?” he asked while pushing aside his filthy thoughts. Carol seemed surprised by the question, but it was quite obvious that she was faking. The sly smile on her face seemed to indicate that she had triumphed with Billy’s curiosity.

“Navy blue turtleneck.”

Of course it was him. Who else could it be?

 

Steve finished the conversation with the boy on the keyboard and threw his head back behind, drank the last drops on the bottom of the can then put it on the floor. When he straightened back, one hand went to his hair as if he was doing it all the time and threw them back. He placed his hands on the guitar strings and frets, his gaze roamed the crowd when he took the starting position and at that moment, _his eyes met with Billy's_ , who is standing right in front of the stage.

Billy suddenly smiled and raised his eyebrows. Yeah, he's been reminding himself he doesn't want to flirt tonight, but how could he know he'd meet a _pretty boy_ like this? Billy could only describe him as beautiful because of his pink lips and big brown eyes. So, maybe he could’ve broken the rule he told himself when he was leaving the house. Also everybody wants to sleep with a guitarist at a time of their life, right?

 

When the music started, Billy only realized that Tommy had come back when he was given cold beer. Even for a moment he turned his attention away from the stage and took the beer, but instantly he returned his gaze on Steve. He could hear Carol questioning Tommy where he was, but he was totally under the spell of Steve and his mimics. His fingers on the guitar, his humming of the song, his dancing... he was incredibly cute.

 

Billy didn't know if it was because of this pretty boy but he found himself dancing like Steve, and he had to admit to the fact that he loved the song. He was grinning like a fool when Steve's solo came in. It was like he could see his every move beautiful. He couldn't believe himself, at last, he couldn't even remember who impressed him this much.

 

Music stopped shortly after Steve's solo. The lights flashed again. Billy thought the song was over, and frankly, he was a little disappointed with the end, but suddenly Steve was singing the song, and he was choking on his beer.

 

“ _When I get home…”_

His voice was fascinating. Just like him.

 

Then the frontman continued to sing the song.

“ _What if I just do not let you in,”_

 

And Steve, again.

_“When I get home…”_

_“Because I know that you won’t stay.”_

_“When I get home…”_

_“Maybe I’d prefer to be alone,”_

_“When I get home…”_

_“I know better than to say we can do it again.”_

When he sang the last part, Steve's lips looked so good that Billy realized that he wanted to kiss him. He _really_ wanted to kiss him. He realized that he wanted to _eat_ his lips.

He took another sip of his beer, and gave Tommy the bottle, which was still full, and hit him in the chest. The band was going down the stage, so he had to go after them. He should’ve talked to the pretty boy, _urgently._

 

“I’ll be right back.” Billy turned to follow them, but had to stop by Tommy holding his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll talk to Steve.”

“Who is Steve?!” Billy exhaled angrily, his gaze on the band walking among the crowd. Thankfully, Carol, on Tommy's question, began to scolding him for not listening to her, how many times she talked about Steve; Billy took advantage of the chance to escape Tommy's hands and follow the steps of the band, ran after them. He proceeded towards the aisle, away from the stage, and stood at the edge of the wall, staring up at the corridor. When the frontman entered the room, the door closed behind them. It could be a little weird for him to go backstage and ask for Steve. He also didn't think everyone was allowed backstage, he could have been expelled from the room as soon as he entered the room. He lost in his thoughts once again when biting his lower lip. He was supposed to act. He didn't know how long they'd be staying, they could've gone any minute. So he gathered his courage - he usually didn't need to do that, and now he didn't know why he was doing it- and entered the corridor. Then opened the backstage door and looked into the room. It was like a living room, and all the boys on the stage were sipping their beer and talking with each other. Steve, on the other hand, was sitting on a double-seat sofa right behind the door. To see him under ordinary light, not under dim lighting, making Billy admired him once again. He was much beautiful. Much _much_ beautiful. It was incredible that someone could be this pretty.

 

“Steve.” He called him and strangely rejoiced in the fact that his voice wasn’t cracked. Steve lifting his head off the phone screen, turned it to the door and when he saw Billy, his eyes widened with surprise. _Yeah, I’m the smiley guy in front of the stage. Remember?_

He stood up and approached the door with his arms around the navy blue turtleneck, then put his hand on the wall. At that moment, Billy realized that the boy was a few inches taller. Also Carol said that he was older too, Billy somehow found this _hot._

“Can I help you?” That velvety voice that was singing was talking to him now. He couldn't deny that he was hard under his pants anymore. “It's forbidden for the audience to come here.” How polite. How naive. Like a deer. Like Bambi.

“Yeah, I guess so, but,” Billy shrugged his shoulders, he was just like, _‘I couldn’t help myself.’_ “I couldn't leave without talking to you, Steve.” With these words, Steve gave his weight from one foot to another, he lowered his hand through the wall and put it in the back pocket of the pants. Did he like it? Billy didn't understand much from body language, but he thought _he liked it. He should’ve like it._

“If anyone who thinks like that and came here, it would be very crowded.”

“You are so modest.” Steve laughed and Billy grinning, pointing at all his teeth. “Yes, Steve, maybe I'm not one of the eighteen years old chicks, but I think I'm pretty attractive too. So you should have a drink with me.”

“You're pretty humble too...?” Steve finished as he asks his name for not knowing it, so Billy answered quickly.

“Billy.”

“Right, Billy. Actually, I’m a little tired, so because of that—“

“Am I being rejected right now?” He held his tongue on his lips when those beautiful, big brown eyes turned towards Billy. He always behaved blatantly when he offered to drink, but it wasn't a wise move for Steve to ask such a question without even knowing his relationship with men. As a hunter, he could scare away Bambi.

“Fine. Tomorrow night? Okay?” He was scared for _nothing._ Bambi wanted to be a prey, and Billy would gladly hunt him.

“I need your number first.” Steve placed a crooked smile on his face and took the phone from Billy, then he wrote his own number and gave it back. “Good night Billy.”

“Good night pretty boy.”

 

\--

 

Billy was home by the time passed midnight, took his flowered shirt and his jeans off that were bothering him for hardening and now he was in bed with only his boxer. But he wasn't asleep. Instead of sleeping he was staring at the screen of his phone, looking at Steve’s number. Should he text him? If he texted him, might’ve bothered him, but also he was frantically wondering if he would respond.

 _Right now,_ said himself, _I'm acting like a high school girl._

He didn't understand what his problem was. In general, he would hit on to the people very comfortably and would receive his reward. But he really wanted to hold Steve, didn’t want him to escape from his hands. Oh yeah, he wanted to fuck him. _He wanted this like crazy._ But before that, Billy wanted to have a chat and have a drink with Steve. Just like in those stupid love songs and movies.

 

** Billy **

hey pretty boy, you up?

 

After pressing the send button, began to bite  his lower lip once again.

Five minutes passed and there is no answer.

Six minutes, seven minutes.

In ten minutes, Billy was sure there would be no answer, and thought he fell asleep.

But suddenly a notification popped up on the screen.

 

** Bambi **

Yes, I was in the shower.

 

 _I was in the shower._ He was in the shower. Great. That was exactly what Billy needed.

He changed his position on the bed and turned on his back.

 

** Billy **

thank you for letting me know you're naked

 

** Bambi **

I told you I was in the _shower_ , not that I was _naked._

** Billy **

oh, so you always take a shower with your clothes? Lol

 

** Bambi **

God.

Why don’t you sleep?

 

** Billy **

i wanted to wish you a good night xoxo

 

** Bambi **

Good night Billy.

 

** Bambi **

good night bambi

 

But Billy noticed that there was a smirk on his face as he put down his phone. He was acting like one of the girls who love guitarists he'd always made fun of and he didn't even feel uncomfortable. He was even excited about tomorrow when he tried to fall asleep. Really excited.

Billy never got excited.

 

\--

 

On the date day, Billy was exposed to Carol's never-ending messages and when he finally said that he was going out with Steve, Billy found stubborn friend and her boyfriend in front of his door. He was now listening to Carol's speech as he and Tommy playing FIFA on PS4.

 

“I can't believe you seduced him Billy! How did you do this? Maybe you really have a charm that I can't see.”

“Hey!” Tommy interrupted her, Billy was just grinning and moving his fingers over the controller.

“Of course I have a charm Carol and Steve noticed this. I didn't _even try to convince_ him.”

“What will you wear? Where will you guys go? Are you gonna have sex with him? Oh my God.” Billy moved his shoulders after the last question.

“I want to _make love_ to him, actually.” Tommy paused the game on top of this and placed a look of disappointment in his face then turned to Billy.

“ _Who are you?”_ Just after Billy threw a pillow at him, Carol came and sat between them.

“Are you serious?” Yes, he was serious. He could’ve had really naughty plans with Steve, but he also wanted to make pre-love with Steve, which he hadn't preferred much. He's been telling himself this since yesterday. Steve was so beautiful and if Billy would damage his beauty, do something that would damage his naivety, he would feel really bad. He wanted to behave _differently_ in a good way. He was sure that Steve had deserved it.

“I am serious. Can we go back to the game now? I was about to kick your boyfriend's ass.”

 

\--

 

** Billy **

name of the bar is scofflaw, I went several times, I'm sure you’ll like it

 

** Bambi **

I’ll see you at 9pm.

 

Billy was looking at these messages sent by four o'clock in the evening. He was at Scofflaw, sitting on one of the beautiful tables and alone. The time was exactly 10:15 pm and there was no sign of Steve. He called, but he didn't answer the phone. He also send some messages, but he didn't get back on them. Billy felt the rage inside his grow bigger every minute. _The pretty boy ditched him._ He stood up after finishing the whiskey he had ordered, threw his hand in his wallet, paid for the drink and threw himself out of the bar. He was feeling like a fool. He was feeling  stupid for being so excited. He was feeling stupid for putting himself in a strange state of emotion. It was all nothing. It was for nothing. _Jerk,_ said to himself, _I want to punch his pretty face._

He understood the real reason for what he was upset when he drove his car home. Billy wasn't angry because feeling like a fool, _Steve wasn't there_ , so that’s because he was angry. He was angry that Steve didn't want to meet him. He really wanted to chat with him, really wanted to get to know him, and that was never Billy. That's why he was excited for tonight. He was going to do something with Bambi that he hadn't done before, but…

_He was angry that he’s still calling him Bambi._

Dickhead.

 

\--

 

When Billy stepped in the apartment, he took his boots out of his feet and threw them against the wall, then walked into the living room, took off his jacket, also threw it into a corner and sat on the couch. He was pissed off and unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything to destroy this anger. He wanted to fight, wanted to rip things off, wanted to punch Steve's face.

He leaned forward, grabbed his head with his hands. His chest was rapidly moving up and down due to his rapid breathing. Billy had thought of going out again and throwing down garbage cans on the street, but when he got out of the car, it started to rain. So now it seemed that because of the thunder he heard, he wouldn’t be able to.

 _You’re a bullshit._ Slowly straightened. _You’re piece of shit._ If he couldn't confront or scream in Steve’s face, could've written those messages to Steve and blocked him, then could take him out of his life. For couple of days, he was sure to be pissed off, but somehow he had to destroy Steve right now. That's why he took his phone.

 

And a notification popped up on the screen.

 

** Bambi **

Billy, I’m sorry.

Look, I usually hook up with girls and I don't know why I accepted you last night.

Well, I didn't know.

But I want to go out with you. I noticed that.

I want to know you.

I'm a man making ridiculous decisions, so because of that, I didn't come to meet.

Tell me where you are.

I’ll come to you.

I’m sorry.

I want another chance.

 

Billy was just watching as the messages continued to appear on the screen. So he was scared to go out with a guy? That was the case? And suddenly he knew this fear was ridiculous with a lighted bulb over his head. Billy would've understood his confusion but it was nonsense to accept Billy when he wasn't sure. Also, ‘ _I'm a man making ridiculous decisions.’_ Of course.

 

** Billy **

do you know how stupid I felt because of you

I sat there alone for an hour

don't give people exact answers if you're not aware of those fucking feelings

no one has to endure the consequences of your dramatic behavior

fuck you

 

** Bambi **

I know, Billy, I know! I messed up!

It was wrong, and I'm telling you I'm sorry!

I want to see you please. You want to see me too.

If you didn't want to see me, you wouldn't be there for an hour.

Please.

 

Billy was holding his phone between his fingers. He didn't know what to do. _Goddamn it, he really wanted to see him._ Even though he was there waiting like an idiot, he still wanted to see him even though Steve didn't come.

But he wasn't sure if he wanted to be so polite.

 

Billy sent his address to him.

 

\--

 

About half an hour later the door knocked.

Billy got up while drinking Tommy's beer and went to the door with lazy steps then opened. Steve stood there with his wet hair.

 

“My God. Didn't you drive?” said Billy, frowning at him.

“It's raining. I got out of the car and got wet until I got into the apartment.” He was tense, pulling his arms of his denim jacket and he also was frustratingly _cute_. And probably cold. Billy noticed that his shoulders were shaking slightly.

So he stepped aside and let him to come in.

Steve stepped into the living room, smiling, looking around. Billy went to the kitchen and opened another beer before he went after him then came next to him and handed it to him. Billy didn’t smile at him. He had a cold attitude. Of course, it would be a response to Steve's behavior of tonight.

Billy sat on the couch, Steve followed him.

They sat quietly for a few minutes and drank their beers.

 

“So I'm the first guy you've ever dated?” Billy broke the silence. Steve glanced at him confusedly, and he giggled.

“Actually, I've been out with a couple of guys before, but you know ... I didn't feel anything.”

“Did you feel something for me, _princess_?”

“I guess so. Yes.” After pausing for a few seconds, he turned his big eyes back to Billy. Billy wasn't looking at him, but he knew that Steve was looking… he knew those brown eyes on him… these were turn-ons for him. “I want to get to know you.”

“You know, Steve, I thought I'd go out on a date like in those fucking love movies, which I never did before and I never thought I'd do it.” Billy was surprised that he's so calm despite his loud voice (almost yelling). He was thinking about punching him in the face before Steve got here. “But unfortunately, those thoughts have already abandoned me.”

Steve didn't answer. He may have said he was sorry, but _he was wrong_ and _he knew it._

“I'd even do a nice foreplay before fucking you.”

“Fuck me?” Steve turned his head towards him and smiled at him like a little, mischievous kid. And Billy was holding on to avoid smiling. Dickface, wouldn't let Billy get mad at him properly.

“Ah, I’ll _fuck you.”_

“What makes you think I'm gonna let you?”

 

The game was starting. Billy knew those tricks well. _Why would I let you, convince me, I'd like to see you try it._ These were flirting tricks. Those who wanted attention had always used these against Billy and as a result every night ended at Billy's bed. Without exception.

Billy leaned forward and put the beer bottle on the coffee table, then turned towards Steve. Their eyes met, and Billy saw the desire in Steve's eyes. No, he wasn't imagining it. A fire was burning in those brown eyes. The fire that encouraged him to come here, maybe the fire that made him hard in his jeans. It was in his eyes.

 

He put his hand on Steve's chin and gripped it with his thumb and index finger. Pretty boy's breath was interrupted for a moment, Billy grinned on top of it. Even their lips hadn't met yet but Steve’s body began to react. This was good. _He wants Billy._

“You know what I thought when I saw you on stage?” Billy whispered while bringing his own lips closer to Steve’s. “How beautiful you are.” And he rubbed his lips onto his. “How your hair would look like if it was dispersed on my bed.” Gripped Steve’s lower lip with his teeth and pulled it. “Listening to your moaning between your pink lips.”

 

Steve took a breath and closed his eyes. When Billy pressed his lips on Steve’s, the world stopped. Billy’s both hands grasping Steve's cheeks, his tongue found pretty boy’s already. Their tongues were tangled in a harmonious way. Billy wanted to actually eat him up and the fact that his lips were so beautiful that he never imagined made this even harder. Billy wanted him to moan, wanted him to cry.

 

Billy put his hand on Steve's waist and he made him lie on the couch. Steve took his feet on it and lay on the couch. Now he was trapped under Billy.

Billy got down on his neck after some more destruction of Steve's lips with his teeth. He sniffed him when he held his nose on his neck. Steve smelled like rain. And smoke.

 

This time Billy pressed his lips around Steve’s neck and kissed it then started sucking. He sucked so hard some places that when he pulled himself back he saw little bruising around Steve’s neck. Billy liked the idea that Steve was walking in the crowd with these marks. Another _turn-on._

He turned his gaze to Steve's face. He had prepared himself for Billy with rose cheeks and swollen lips. His lazy gaze found the eyes of Billy and Billy smiled at him like a hunter who saw his prey.

And he put his hand on Steve’s bulge. As Steve groaned quietly, his voice was filled in his ears, which made Billy more amazed by this pretty boy. He was moaning. _He was moaning for him._

He began to rub his dick on his jeans, which he felt comfortably, under the palm of his hand, Steve was bending his knees and moving around where he was laying.

 

“Billy—“ He was only able to say his name and it was just a visual feast for Billy.

“Are you coming already? I haven't even taken your jeans yet.” He leaned over Steve, giving his body the weight of his body and accelerated hand movements. He was rubbing hard his bulge, up and down. As a result, the view Steve gave him was breathtaking.

“Billy—Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please.”

 

 _Look at him,_ said Billy to himself, _he is a mess already._

Pulled his hand from Steve's crotch and untied Steve’s belt, in a quick movement, opened his button and in the same way, he used his two hands this time to pulled down his jeans and boxer under his knees. He had to admit it, Steve was really big. There was nothing to despise.

He was beautiful, handsome and _wow._

“I can’t believe this is for me.” Billy mumbled and he slipped down on the couch, to between Steve’s legs. Steve barely raised his head as he understood what he was doing, his hair wetted by the rain had dried and messed up. His pink cheeks had turned red and he wasn't pulling his eyes off Billy.

Until Billy touched on his dick’s head with his lips.

Steve pressed his head down and moaned. He didn't even try to be quiet, _he really moaned._ That would almost drive Billy crazy. He began to move his head up and down quickly while his dick was in between his lips. Steve was pulling his yellow curls with his fingers and _squirming_ under him. Billy licked his dick, took in his mouth again, sucked it. He wanted more of Steve's reactions, so he made his movements even harder.

 

Shortly after, Steve's legs stiffened, his body tensed, and came into Billy’s mouth.

Billy swallowed them all, hovering his tongue over his lips, straightening, staring at Steve, who was lying scattered.

He looked great. There was no other word for it. He was _wonderful_.

 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to his, letting Steve taste himself.

 

“You’re so beauitiful.” Billy added between his kisses. “How was the lyrics? _When I get home, what if I just do not let you in?_ What if I don’t let you in Steve?”

“There was no such a choice like that, Billy. _You wanted me.”_

“I was mad at you. I still am.”

“You just gave me a blowjob.”

“That's how I express my anger.” With this, they both chuckled together. Billy was lying completely on Steve, Steve's hand was on Billy's cheek, stroking.

 

“ _When I get home… because I know that you won’t stay.”_ Billy continued the lyrics. And yes, since yesterday, he had listened to this song enough to memorize the lyrics. “Would you stay?”

“Do you want me to stay?” The velvet voice was back. It was like he was calling Billy from a dream. He leaned his cheek on Bambi's chest.

“I want.”

“Then, I’ll stay.”

“Good. And in the morning, if you wake up before me, don’t go.”

“As you wish.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://elfesetamour.tumblr.com)


End file.
